


Bundle of Shots

by ShortPirateCaptain



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Cute, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortPirateCaptain/pseuds/ShortPirateCaptain
Summary: Heyyy guys! These will just be a collection of one shots that I’ve posted on tumblr. I figured I would move them over here too. I’ll add tags as I go and feel free to give me some prompts.@Luckyband23 is my tumblr page where these are from.





	1. Made for Loving You. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where you find your other half through music they listen to or are singing. You head what your s/o is listening to or singing. The closer you are the louder it gets.

If Eddie had to listen to this song one more time then he was going to go even crazier than he already thought he was. When Venom had bonded with Eddie, he had to explain to the confused symbiote why a playlist of music was continuously playing in his head. He’d explained that that was how people met their soulmate. The closer to them you were the louder the music was. However, his soul mate had decided that she liked I Was Made For Loving You  by KISS and had been playing it on a loop for the past two days when she would listen to music. Only ever broken up by either her singing or another rather outrageous song. And here it was, the song starting over once again.

Guitar Riff- “ _Tonight_ , _I_ _wanna_ _give_ _it_ _all_ _to_ _you_. _In_ _the_ _darkness_ _there’s_ _so_ _much_ _I_ _wanna_ _do_.”  
  
And even though he had listened to this song and even had Venom humming it on occasion the past few days, Eddie couldn’t help but grin when he head you belting out the lyrics while listening to the song. You must have been somewhere private since you only ever sang loudly alone.  
  
“ _I_ _~~~~was made for lovin’ you baby. You were made for lovin’ me._

 _And I can’t get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me_ ?”  
  
“ **We want to find her Eddie**.” Venom hisses into his mind and Eddie is quick to put a stop to that kind of thinking. From what he had gathered, you were a cheerful young woman who did not need someone like him in her life. Especially when he was bonded to an occasionally cannibalistic symbiote.  
  
“ **She is ours, Eddie. You can not deny us that**.”  
  
“I can deny and I will. We can’t hurt her.” Eddie snaps back. His good mood is completely ruined now that Venom spoke up about you. They had been out walking the streets in search of maybe a few thugs that needed taken care of when you had started singing again. Unknown to the host and his symbiote, they had been walking down the street Eddie’s soul mate lived on and the music was getting much louder the closer they got to a rather run down apartment building. It got to the point that even Venom had been drowned out by the loud music exploding through his host’s skull.  
  
You, however, was completely unaware that you would be meeting your wayward soul mate very soon. You had found that he did not listen to music all that much but you occasionally heard him hum the songs that you had listened to that day. The past few days you had been on a KISS kick though and had only felt sorta sorry for him when you would listen to your favorite song a few too many times during the day.  
  
And it had been a good day too. Your boss hadn’t been an ass to you and you had been able to rent one of your favorite movies from the small DVD rental place a few blocks away from your home. Annd you had found a box of your favorite chocolates at the grocery store when you had gone in to see if you needed anything for the house. Too bad that your day would be coming to a grinding halt when your heard a loud knock on the door.  
  
The interruption makes you scowl and wonder who in the world would be bothering you right now. You open the door to your apartment and go to ask what the hell this guy wants when your vision is filled with a massive black chest with a large white spider spanning across it. The words die in your throat when you look up to see the demon of San Francisco standing in your doorway.  
  
It grins down at you with its terribly sharp teeth and your mind goes blank at such a frightening image it presents to you. Swaying on your feet, you whisper, “Please don’t eat me,” before promptly collapsing in your doorway.  
  
Venom grins and even though he can hear Eddie yelling at it for scaring you to death it, can’t seem to care to listen. They finally have their little singer in their arms and were not going to be letting go anytime soon.~~  
  
  



	2. Now. Where is the Creamer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU. Got some protective Venom and Sad Venom.

 

****It had been almost a year now since Eddie had broken into Life Foundation and fled the scene with the symbiote named Venom. He had finally been able to get back on his feet and get his life back together after he and Anne had gone after what was left of the Life Foundation. Venom and himself were stronger than ever after finding that the symbiote had lived, hibernating inside Eddie’s body until he was strong enough to let his other half know. Now the two of them had settled down in the nicer part of San Francisco and worked at a coffee shop only a few blocks away.

They had landed the job, a job Eddie had been wary on since it had not been his prefered occupation, when they had walked in one evening to see an older woman and what was probably her granddaughter exhausting themselves trying to get the orders out. Eddie had patiently waited in line and told Venom to be quiet with his suggestions of eating all the rude people around them. 

Eddie had then ordered his coffee and three large chocolate croissants before sitting down and digging into the rather delicious food and waited for the commotion to die down. He had then gotten up, asked if they needed another hand, and that was how he landed his first job since Anne called off their engagement. The three of them had grown close, the older woman almost a grandmother to him and the other the little cousin he never had. Now, it was almost a year in working there and he was closing up shop after a long day.

**“Go hunting tonight Eddie?”** Venom hisses and pours out of Eddie to form into the face and neck he uses when he wants to talk to Eddie outside of their shared headspace.

“Maybe V. The radio hasn’t said much about crime today.” Eddie replies and affectionately rubs the utalating body that is Venom. The symbiote hums at the feeling and moves forward to wrap itself around Eddie’s shoulders and act almost like a living scarf. 

**“We should Eddie. We are hungry.”**

Eddie snorts and pats the black mass around his neck, “You are always hungry, Darling. How about the leftover chocolate croissants?” 

He watches as Venom eagerly eats most of the pastries and leaves one left for Eddie when he gets done wiping the counter off. He feels a few tendrils seep out of his pores and wonders what his other half is doing before the smell of roasting coffee beans hits his nose and he send affection toward the symbiote through their bond.

That is when everything goes to hell. Eddie felt Venom slither back inside of him but not fast enough for the loud bang and the bright light of a flash grenade.It blinds him and and Eddie feels jagged shrapnel go through his pants and into his leg. He howls in pain when Venom attempts to heal him with the shrapnel still embedded in his leg. “Suit!” Eddie yelled and is swallowed inside of Venom just as bullets rocketed through the entrance. 

The symbiote took them like a champ before jumping over the counter and into the group of fifteen heavily armed men. He took two more flash grenades and snarled at the audacity of the men who would attack  **_His Eddie._ ** The fight did not last very long. Most of the men dead in seconds, not expecting the symbiote to be so fast and deadly. Several of the mercenary group watch as Venom unhinged his jaw and bit the heads off at least four of their group. 

**“He is Mine! How dare you touch what is Mine!”** Venom roared out at them and grabbed the nearest man and proceed to rip him completely in half. Blood and internal organs dripped to the ground in a disgusting pile on the road. Finally,  _ finally  _ every one who had attacked them lay dead on the ground. 

The second Venom knew that the two of them were safe, he went back into the ruined cafe and into the back rooms where no one else would be able to get to them. He peeled back from Eddie and sat him on one of the plush break chairs and both felt bad about getting blood all over their bosses furniture. 

“Fuck that hurts,” Eddie hissed out and looked at his right leg where the shrapnel rested. He watched as thin tendrils traced around the jagged metal and began to slowly pull them out one by one. Venom was being as careful as he could manage and had to hold back a flinch every time Eddie cried out at the pain. He dampened it as much as he could, but he could only do so much while trying to concentrate on getting the metal out of Eddie as quickly and painlessly as he could.

**“We are sorry Eddie. We did not protect you fast enough,”** Venom says through their shared mind, and Eddie can feel the shame and anger that Venom is trying to hide.  **We are not good enough for our Eddie.”**

“Woah woah, stop that kind of talk Darling,” Eddie tells him out loud. He needed to nip this type of thinking in the bud right quick. He reaches out and strokes the dark mass that rests on his shoulders again and pulls it even closer than before. “You will always be good enough for me V. Neither of is knew that this was going to happen,”

Eddie takes a shaky breath then looks down at the shredded flesh that hung from his leg. The sight made his queasy and he could feel Venom’s shame all over again. 

“You still saved me,” Eddie whispers and sends all the love and affection he can muster over their bond, “You did good. I’m still alive and we are still together.” when he looks back down, his mangled leg looked good as new, but both of them were exhausted now. He could tell that Venom still felt terrible but it lessened the longer the two sat huddled together. He didn’t want to think about what would have  happened if those men had gotten the one up on them. 

Time passed until Eddie felt ready to get up and move again. He could still feel the phantom pain of having shrapnel in his leg, and Venom was still not talking to him after everything. He made his way back into the serving area and to his amusement, the cup of coffee that Venom had made him was still sitting perfectly fine on the desk his other half had set it on. He nudges Venom after picking up the croissant by the coffee and offers the pastry to the symbiote. It’s carefully taken and Eddie watched in fascination as Venom only nibbles on it and looks up at him with big sad eyes. 

“You did good,” Eddie tells him once more and huffs when venom pulls himself closer to Eddie and snuggles up under his chin, resting right at his pulse point. His hosts looks around at the mess that had been created, picks up his coffee, and says, “Now. Where is the creamer?”                   ****


	3. Made for Loving You. Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Made for Living You.

When you wake, it is to the sight of a man you have never met anxiously pacing your living room. He is muttering to himself and every now and then you can hear another, darker voice answer him. You watch him for some time until you feel well enough to silently sit yourself up on your couch. This gets his attention and the man is at your side in an instant, crouched low on the floor so he can look you in the eyes without sitting on the couch. 

“Are you okay?” He asks and you can only look at him in confusion.

“Who are you?” You ask him and the man winces at the question. He isn’t a bad looking man by any means. His hair is a little messy and looks a bit unwashed and the stubble on his jaw is pretty unkempt but he has beautiful eyes and full lips that looks absolutely kissable. The monster you saw earlier pops in your head and you silently wonder how you are still alive.

“My name is Eddie Brock. I..um, heard your singing get louder and wanted to see if I could find you.” He winces like he is in pain and his eyes seem to grow paler in color as he looks away and listens to something obviously in his head. You begin to grow nervous even with the admission of his being your possible soul mate.

“Are you saying you are my other half?” you say speaking your thoughts to him. Your nervousness grows and fear bleeds into the room when Eddie rips himself away from you and grips his head in pain.

You watch as black tendrils slither out from under his shirt and wrap around his body. Eddie is shouting things, most unintelligible but you can make out the occasional  _ NO!  _ Your fear has you glued to the spot and the concern has you wanting to reach out and help the man who claims to be your other half.

“Don’t come near!” Eddie suddenly yells and with a shout he topples over and the black swallows him. You watch in abject horror as the demon of San Francisco rises up from your floor and turns his white gaze on you. His head is only a foot or so from your ceiling and you can hear the old wood creak under his weight as Venom comes toward you.

“Your fear wounds us little Nibble,” he purrs and you can’t help but lock your eyes on the ferocious teeth near your face. He was a sight to see with the bulging muscles and sharp fingers. Right now though you would much rather see the human face of the man who was suppose to be your other half. You flinch when he comes too close and you can smell its rather unpleasant breath.

“You scare me,” You whisper to it and the symbiote stops with a jolt at your words. It looks unsure of itself and you wonder if it is talking with the human inside it right now. You hoped that Eddie could talk it down and you could talk to him instead of the hulking form in front of you instead.    __

**“Let me out V. I’ll talk to her.”** Eddie says and reluctantly the symbiote peels away from his host and leaves Eddie crouched on the ground in front of you.

“We-I am sorry to scare you. We just heard you so near and had to come see who our-my other half is,” he says in one breath and you can feel your heart banding at his obvious discomfort and nervousness telling you something obviously important.

“Will you sing for me? Just so I know that your not some crazy guy with a parasite living inside of you?” You interrupt when it looks like he is about to go on another rant about scaring you. You watch as your request makes him pause in his thoughts and he blinks at you.

“I. I don’t know what to sing.” He says and you smile at him and begin to think of a song that he could easily know. If he had been listening to all the music you played he should know any of the songs you give him.

You tap your foot to get in the rhythm of the song before you begin to sing.

“ _All. Or nothing at all. Half of love never appealed to me. If your heart never could yield to me. Then I’d rather, rather have nothing at all.”_

You had sang this song many many times while doing dishes and just everyday housework. This is one of your favorite songs and even with the monster inside of him you would be disappointed to see this one go. He seemed your sort of man. 

You didn’t need to be worried however, Eddie has opened his mouth and began to sing with you on the next verse. The music drowning out Venom who, with a terrible singing voice, tried to sing along too.

“ _I said all or nothing at all. If it’s love. There ain’t no Inbetween. Why begin and cry for something that might have been? No I’d rather, rather have nothing at all!”_

Both you and Eddie finishes the verse at the same time and you can’t keep the smile off your face when you stop and just look at him. He had looked miserable and desperate when you had seen him walking around in your apartment. He looked happy now. Delighted even. You wondered if the monster inside of him felt anything.

“We are glad to have found you. But I dunno if you want me around. We, uh can’t leave each other.” Eddie says and his voice knocks you out of your thoughts. You know he expects you to agree and show him to your door. Instead you can only smile wider at him and reach out to take his hand.

“We’ll just have to see where the road takes us.”


	4. A Day Will Come When We Will Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie AU. Angst.

It hadn’t taken the world long to go to shit. Three years after bonding with Venom did some terrorist group let loose a chemical that began to make people sick. Made them inhuman. Made them  _ rot.  _ At first it had been like any other day trying to survive in San Francisco. Plenty of crooks to eat and plenty of chocolate to pilfer from convenience stores. Then one day, the crooks stopped crooking and the stores began to run out of chocolate and other goodies that Venom and Eddie both liked. 

It was a warm midsummer day when Eddie had his first encounter with one of the infected. He was walking along the streets when he noticed someone shambling in the middle of the road. The traffic was light but the drivers of his home were still reckless. Eddie crossed into the road and ignored Venom uneasiness for the moment to help the man get out of the road. After this encounter, however; he would never doubt another one of his other half’s instincts again. 

Eddie was reaching out to lead the man away from the road when the man snapped toward him, eyes pale and bloodshot with a disgusting red fluid dripping from his mouth. He was lucky that the symbiote seen the danger before it happened and pulled Eddie out of the way just as the man lunged at him. 

**“Eddie!”**  Venom exclaimed and was quick to cover his host when the man lunged at them again. With a smack of his clawed hand, Venom sent the sick man flying into the building closest to them. They both watched in horror as the man got back to his feet and came sprinting at them again.  **“What is wrong with him? He should be dead!”**

**_“I don’t know V. Maybe it had something to do about the recent shortage and missing person cases.”_ ** Just because he no longer worked in reporting did not mean he did not keep up with the news. Their conversation is interrupted when the man flung himself at them. It did not damage to the symbiote and the two watched through Venom’s eyes as the man swung at them with nasty blunt nails caked with blood.  **_“Kill him V. Put him out of his misery.”_ **

Venom did as he was told and grabbed the man and ripped his head clean off his body. He went to put the severed head into his mouth when he smelled something so putrid it made him want to gag. Venom tossed the head away and turned away from the body making the terrible terrible smell. They jumped away and scaled up the nearest building before finally peeling away from Eddie.  **“We can not eat those things, Eddie.”**

“I know V. We should swing around. See if we can find anymore of those things and take them out. Don’t need normal innocent people getting hurt.” Venom rumbled in agreement and covered Eddie back up. He didn’t want anything else touching his Eddie aside from him. 

The next two weeks showed worse results for the human population every time they went out to serch. Found pockets of people scavenging for food and fighting over it like they had become animals. The worse sights they had seen was a huge group of the infected people, rotting in the sunlight and staggering in the same direction of some dead animal venom didn’t take the time to identify. 

After that, living turned into surviving. Food became scarce and Eddie had forbidden Venom from eating any of the uninfected people unless they were already dying. Those were few and far inbetween now. Most dying survivors they found had already been infected. Venom, and in return Eddie, began to weaken.

In the next week, they decided to leave their home. San Francisco had become one of the biggest hot zones for the infected and they could no longer risk staying there. Eddie hotwired a car, syphoned enough gas to fill the tank, then took off out of the city and to the smaller towns in California. They slept when Eddie felt safe enough and ate when they found food that was not rotted through. Venom suffered the most between the two of them. The chemicals he needed could not be found in the infected and he made sure to use as little as he could from the chemicals that his Eddie produced. 

Months passed and they moved through the entire country. Killing the infected when they were in small groups and helping the small pockets of survivors scattered around. They were cautious but always welcomed their help and gave them food and a safe place to sleep. However, even with this help...Eddie knew that their time was closing to an end. Neither had enough to survive. Both ravenous with hunger 24/7 that Eddie had insisted that Venom eat the organs he did not need to survive. The symbiote refused at first but when they had been without food for almost a week and no water for two days, he ate the small spleen that had probably not been used in forever. It hardly stated Venom, but it gave him the little bit of energy he needed to get Eddie to the next town. They both knew that this would be their last stop.

The two crashed into the most secure house they could find the quickest. Securing it even more by putting chairs under door knobs and barring the windows with whatever furniture that was still in one piece. Eddie looked through every cabinet and pantry he could find but there was no food there. Not even a can of yams. They collapsed on the squeaky bed up the stairs and Venom used some of his remaining strength to emerge form Eddie into his serpentine form. Eddie looked at him sadly. Even the face full of teeth and large white eyes looked miserable. 

“We are sorry that we could not save us from this Eddie,” he says and lays down to curl around his other half.

“And I am sorry that I could not save us Venom.” Eddie replies and can feel the pain sinking into his frame. Neither had eaten in days and the last time he had had water was three days ago. They were going to die. But the would die together. 

“You die. We die,” Venom repeats the same words from when he had first bonded with Eddie. He curls as close as he can to the human and listens as Eddie’s heart beat slows until he only feels it beat once every few seconds. “We love you Eddie. You were good to us,” Venom says and falls silent so that he can keep what little strength he has left.            

He feels Eddie wrap his arm around his body that is slowly drying up and dying. Feels the heartbeats grow further apart and on his last breath Eddie says to him, “I love you too Venom. Best thing that ever happened to me.” Eddie gives the symbiote one last squeeze before the heartbeat stops and the oxygen no longer flows through his lungs. Venom pulls as close as he can before he gives up, falling still and passing on beside the one he loved most.    


	5. Pretty

A black inky shadow darted from building to building looking for anything that might catch its attention in the city. They no longer had to worry about the little spider getting in their way and catching  them in the act. Him and its host, one Eddie Brock, had moved away from the big apple and to San Francisco. Big city with plenty of crime which meant plenty of snacks to keep the symbiote satisfied. And a chance to start over. Brock added and it silently agreed with its host.

A cry goes out into the night and Venom whips his head in the direction it came from. A few blocks away it lands on the side of an abandoned building and looks down into the alley way. Three thugs stood around a young woman, one in front and the other behind her. The third stood pressed against the woman with a knife at her throat and his other hand twisted in the fabric of her shirt. _**Should**_ **_we_** **_save_**   ** _her_**? The symbiote questioned his host in their shared mind and Brock quickly pushed it in the answer that _yes_ , we should save her.

With a grin that showed off his wicked teeth, Venom then jumped from the building and practically flew down into the thug who stood in front of the woman and crushed the thug underfoot with a sickening crunch. The sound of snapping bones and the wet slap of torn flesh got the attention of the other two thugs. “You should let her go,” Venom hissed and flexed his muscles to show off how big he was and the dangerous claws that were at the tip of each finger.

“Who the fuck are you?” the thug snarled. He was holding the knife to the woman’s throat, but moved it to point at Venom and the symbiote bares his teeth at the threat. He takes a step forward and the blood and bits of bone stuck to his clawed feet scrapes off onto the ground. The woman looks like she will be sick at the sight but neither Venom or Eddie care at the moment.

Venom grins again then owns his maw so that his long tongue can slither out and sent the air. It had ruined Its chance to feast on the first human he had killed. However it would not be hard to save the other two for snacks. Woman first. Brock reminds him and the symbiote hisses in return.  Faster than what the thugs could comprehend, Venom launched himself at the thug holding the woman to him. Tendrils reached out and disconnected the two and then with a swipe of its claws, Venom threw the thug into the wall opposite him, knocking him out. The symbiote was then on the other thug in an instant, a giant, taloned hand wrapped around his neck.

Venom grinned down at the helpless man who had soiled his pants when he had been grabbed up by the black symbiote. Opening its mouth, its long tongue slithered out and licked up the bald mans head making Venom hum in appreciation of what he could smell inside the human's brain. Eddie had told him he would prefer to stick to the chocolate bars they pilfered from convenience stores, but it had been almost a week since they had been able to get a hold of one. Having these thugs for a quick snack would alleviate the weakness the symbiote felt from not having enough  phenethylamine in it. Eddie did not like it but he understood and allowed his other half to feast on the humans as quickly as he could now that the woman was safe.

“You should leave now little morsel,” Venom hissed at the fear struck woman who had stood by numbly while the symbiote had killed her attackers. When they did not hear the normal sound of someone running from them, Venom turned and narrowed his white eyes at her and took in her appearance. **_Pretty_**. It told Eddie and his other half agreed but told him that they should leave her alone so that she could get to safety.

“Who are you?” the woman says quietly and the symbiote jerks its head up a actually being spoken to. Usually anyone who they save runs away screaming by now. It abandons its meal and ignores its host’s warning to instead crouch down and move closer to look at the woman. She was tiny for her age, only coming up to his chest even crouched down. She looked at them with grey eyes behind her glasses and short brown hair with almost white highlights littered in it.  Her shirt was torn where the thug ripped it when Venom threw him into the wall and blue jeans with simple tennis shoes completed her look.

“We are Venom. What is this ones name?” It questioned and could feel the irritation and fear in Eddie as Venom continued its interaction with the girl. It couldn’t help it, she was different to the others he had come across.

“Um, (y/n),” she says and Venom grins at hearing the girls name. He takes another step forward and reaches out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. It was soft, so unlike the hair that its host had and it made a purr rumble from its chest at the new sensation.

 ** _Keep_ _her_**. Venom told its host and smothered out the rather vehement _NO_! That came across their bond.  ** _We_ _will_ _keep_ _her_. _She_ _is_ _different_ _than_ _the_ _others_ _we_ _have_ _saved_ _before_. **

“We like this name,” Venom hisses to her and is delighted to see her cheeks turn a different color. However she could not be more mortified in your life. She should have been running away in fright at the black monster in front of her; with its giant teeth and terrifying blank white eyes. It would not be that way though, now with her. All her life she had a rather large interest in anything extraterrestrial, no matter what it was. Movie monsters were some of her favorite things and it looked like her savior had come right out of one. She hadn’t counted on it making her blush though.

Remembering your manners, you mumbles a quick thank you then lets out a yelp of surprise when Venom reaches out and pulls her into his huge chest, “Let us take you home so we know you are safe.” He rumbles and she can only nod dumbly and mutter the address to her small apartment a few blocks down the road. The bodies are forgotten and are left to rot in the ally, Venom has set his eyes on something much more tasty.       

  
  



End file.
